100 Themes
by ntepAC
Summary: A series of short stories based on the 100 Themes often seen on DeviantART. This specific themes list was created by my best friend and I. Rated M, Ezio/Leonardo Slash/Fluff, what have you.
1. Meeting for the First Time

_A/N: Alright, the summary thing isn't long enough for my explanation. Overall rated M. But each theme is individually rated. This list my best friend and I created, and I tried drawing stuff to it, but they just wouldn't come out. So, last night, I had the random idea to try writing to it. These will be updated periodically, only because I'm stuck on ACI, so I've nothing to do! D: So, here's the first one. :D_

**Meeting For the First Time **

**(K+)**

The young Eagle's eyes flickered around quickly, examining his territory. With no sight of enemies, he began scaling the nearby building to the roof. He walked out to the ledge and kneeled, looking around. He smiled and leaped into the hay bale below as guards began walking by. He peeked out slowly and looked around again. He received weird looks and stares from bystanders, many muttering under their breaths. The Eagle noticed a man, about twenty four, walking by, carrying art supplies. He shrugged, not really caring for that stuff, and jumped out of the hay. He noted the artist looked at him quickly, startled.

"Mi dispiace." The Eagle muttered before walking away. He walked quickly through the crowds surrounding the Florence Cathedral, gently pushing people out of the way. He stopped and looked behind him, noting the artist nearby.

"Uh, messer." The artist walked up to the Eagle.

"Si?"

"I… I saw you jump from that tower, and I must say, very graceful!" The artist looked back at the tower, then at the Eagle.

"Grazie." The Eagle nodded.

The artist smiled, extending his hand out. "I'm Leonardo da Vinci."

"Ezio Auditore." Ezio took the artist's hand. "Glad to make your acquaintance." He turned and began walking away again.

"Er, Ezio," Leonardo called after him.

"Si?" Ezio turned around.

"I want to paint you… If you don't mind." Leonardo smiled gently.

"Beats looking for something to do in the city. Sure."

"Great! If you would follow me to my workshop." Leonardo's gentle smile widened. He turned on his heel and began in the other direction.

Ezio shrugged and followed the artist to his workshop. Inside, he looked around. "Hmm… Cozy…"

"Si, but it is very nice to get out of the workshop every once in a while." Leonardo began setting up his workstation. "So, how old are you, Ezo?"

"Seventeen."

"I know your mother, Maria."

Ezio roiled his brows. "I never knew my mother to be that type of woman… Wonder if Father knows…"

"Oh, no, Ezio. Not like that. I'm a family friend. She often asks me to do commissions."

"Oh, mi dispiace."

"Quite alright. I don't have much taste for women anyway…" Leonardo blushed before turning away.

"So, Leonardo. What is it you want me to do?"

"Oh…" Leonardo roiled his brows while looking around. "Over there, if you don't mind." He pointed to a rugged area. "Sit on that there rug."

"Si." Ezio sat down on the rug. He looked around the workshop again as the artist finished setting up his easel. "Hmm… Sit how ever you feel most comfortable."

Ezio obeyed, laying on his side.

"I like that." Leonardo smiled, changing the orientation of his canvas. "So, Ezio. What do you do?"

"I help my father run errands."

"Ah. Are you going to be a banker?"

"Si." Ezio nodded. "You're a painter?"

"Si. But I do much more..."

"Like?"

"I'm an inventor, an engineer, and so on."

"Ah."

...

"Alright, Ezio… We can stop for now."

Ezio opened his eyes and looked at Leonardo. "Huh?"

"You fell asleep, Ezio."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ezio chuckled, sitting up.

"It's fine. It's pretty late, do you want to stay here for the night?"

Ezio nodded. "Si. The Pazzi have been searching for me, and I'd rather not have any more trouble."

"Sounds good to me." Leonardo smiled.

Ezio smiled back. He felt that he could trust the artist, and he voiced his opinion. "I get this feeling that I can really trust you, Leonardo."

Leonardo smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Ezio stood up, stretching.

"Alright, where do you want to sleep? I've only one bed, unfortunately."

"I can sleep out here." Ezio looked at the sofa in the room.

"That's not very comfortable, I'll warn you."

"It'll do. Grazie."

Leonardo smiled, nodding. "Prego." He walked up to Ezio and hugged the Eagle.

Ezio was taken by surprise, but hugged back.

"See you in the morning." Leonardo walked into his sleeping quarters.

_Vocab:_

_Mi dispiace – I'm sorry_

_Messer – Sir_

_Grazie – Thank you_

_Si – Yes_


	2. Reassurance

**Reassurance**

**(M) **- Language

"I… I don't know what happened… An archer got me in the back, Leonardo…"

"It doesn't look bad, Ezio… And it's in your shoulder, not your back."

"What ever…" Ezio growled, holding his right arm.

"It went through, so… if I…" Leonardo touched the arrow.

"Merda! Don't do that!" Ezio jerked out of the way.

"Ezio, I have to do this… We gotta get that arrow out of you."

"Fottiti!" Ezio growled, his middle finger glaring at Leonardo. "It hurts WAY too much for you to be fucking with it."

"Ezio… Calm down."

"How's about you calm down when there's an arrow in your back!" Ezio growled, storming about the room.

Leonardo sighed. "Shoulder, and I'd calm down after _getting it out_. And you would too if you'd _let me_." He grabbed the assassin. "So, sit down and let me get it out of you. Alright?"

Ezio growled. "Fine… Get it out, quickly."

"Let me look at the wound." Leonardo began tearing the clothing around the wound.

"Cazzo!" Ezio growled, biting his lip.

Leonardo looked at Ezio, then handed him a rolled up piece of cloth. "Bite on that."_ Don't need you marring your beautiful lips._

Ezio rolled his eyes and took the clothing, his teeth clamping down on it. "Ngh!"

Leonard tore the cloth and examined the wound. "Hmm… It looks good. Lean back if you can."

Ezio obeyed, allowing for the artist now doctor to examine the exit wound. He tore the cloth around it and smiled. "Looks good Ezio."

"If wfould look getter iph if was ouf of me."

"I know Ezio. Lean forward." Leonardo gently pushed the assassin forward. He broke the end off the arrow.

"FUCK!" The gag went flying out of the assassin's mouth. "Ngh…" He growled. "I hate you!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "You say that now. Wait until you come back with a codex page." Leonardo grasped the arrowhead. "Deep breath."

Ezio scowled and obeyed.

Leonardo yanked the arrow out in one clean motion.

"Ngh! Fuck!" Ezio gasped, grasping his arm. "Fuck..."

Leonardo tried to not smile. "You'll be alright."

"I hope so…" Ezio looked at Leonardo. "I didn't mean what I said."

"I know you didn't." Leonardo began cleaning up the mess.

"Friends?"

"You don't even have to ask, Ezio." Leonardo smiled, extending his right arm out.

Ezio attempted to move his right arm, pain shooting into his back. "Fottiti…" Ezio growled.

"I'm just having some fun, Ezio." Leonardo smiled, and patted the assassin's left shoulder.

_Vocab (Though I shouldn't do it… lol):_

_Merda – Shit_

_Fottiti – Fuck you_

_Cazzo – Fuck_

_(Ezio has a filthy mouth when mad… Or in pain in this case…)_


	3. Laughter

**Laughter**

**(M) **- Language, Hints of M/M Fluff

"You can't make me laugh. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, Leonardo, come on. What happened? This isn't like you." Ezio inquired, getting in the artist's face.

Leonardo rolled his eyes and turned away. "Fucked up my commissions, s'what happened."

"I did?"

"No. The fuck fairy." Leonardo growled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't get those back!" Leonardo stood up abruptly.

"Look, I couldn't see a thing!"

"So? Don't you have fucking Eagle Vision or something?"

"That doesn't help if my vision is _obstructed_."

Leonardo sighed. "I'm sorry, Ezio… I should've known better than to jump on you like that… I just thought."

"It's alright." Ezio smiled.

"Still doesn't get those commissions back…" The artist sulked.

Ezio sighed. "Quit sulking."

"I can sulk if I want to! It's my workshop and my ruined commissions!"

Ezio rolled his eyes, smirking. "Va bene. Be that way." Ezio turned around and began to walk out the door.

Leonardo turned and folded his arms, still sulking. When he realized that the assassin was about to leave, he turned around. "Ezio, please don't go… I don't want you to leave with me mad at you…"

Ezio turned and looked at Leonardo. "Alright, then. Laugh."

"Still don't want to."

"Fine, I'll make you laugh." Ezio began towards the artist.

Leonardo's eyes widened as he backed up. "Y-you can't make me…"

"Watch me!" Ezio tackled the artist and pinned him to the ground. His face was inches away from Leonardo's. "Laugh."

"No."

Ezio lifted one hand and began tickling the artist.

Leonardo couldn't fight the urge to laugh as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Ezio! Stop!" He hackled, using his free hand to try to shove Ezio off of him. "Please!"

Ezio began laughing as he continued to pin the artist down.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" Leonardo gasped for air.

Ezio ceased not.

Leonardo began tickling Ezio as he gasped for air.

"No!" Ezio gasped and jumped up off the artist.

Leonardo tackled the assassin to the ground and tickled him some more.

"Okay, okay! I give! Uncle!"

Leonardo stopped and rolled off of the assassin.

The duo lay on the floor, faces inches away from each other as the caught their breath.

"Told you I could make you laugh." Ezio gloated.

"Yeah, yeah…" Leonardo looked at Ezio, who looked back. Leonardo jumped up, blushing, and brushed himself off. "Well, I need to get to work on those commissions…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I can always repaint them."

"You're good like that." Ezio raised up on his elbow.

"I know." Leonardo smiled. He decided he could gloat once in a while. "Grazie, Ezio."

"Prego." Ezio collapsed on the ground, tired.

Leonardo chuckled at the assassin before joining him on the floor, also tired.

_Vocab:_

_Prego – Your welcome_


	4. Confusion

**Confusion**

**(K+)**

"So… What?"

Leonardo sighed, annoyed. "Don't you ever listen?"

"I do. I… was distracted, s'all." Ezio looked away. He scraped his boots across the ground in the artist's workshop.

"Look at me." Leonardo grabbed the assassin's chin and forced him to look.

"Si?" His lips were puffed together.

_God he's so cute… _"I…"

"I'm confused, Leonardo." Ezio tried to not spit.

Leonardo turned loose of the assassin and began to daydream.

"Leonardo?" Ezio waved his hand in the artist's face.

"I'm sorry, Ezio. What were we doing?"

"I don't know. You started to explain, but you went off to some other world…" Ezio said.

"Oh, yeah…" Leonardo blushed, smiling.

"Earth to Leoanrdo." Ezio knocked on the artist's head.

"Hey! Don't mess up my beret!"

Ezio smirked, rolling his brows. "What did you need me to do?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh god… My head hurts!" Ezio grasped his head dramatically. "I'm so confused!"

"Drama queen." Leonardo turned and walked away.

"What? Don't leave me in this condition! You should never leave an assassin confused!"

Leonardo chuckled. "You'll live. I'll tell you when I remember. I have some _business_ to attend to."

"Huh?"

Leonard disappeared into his sleeping quarters.

"Damn you…" Ezio growled. "Don't leave me confused!" He yelled before he huffed, sitting down on the sofa. He remembered the codex page in his pouch. "Hey! Leonardo! I have a codex page for you!"

"Later, Ezio."

Ezio roiled his brows. "God you're so confusing…" He sighed.


	5. Trouble in the Air

**Trouble in the Air**

**(T)** - Violence

"Uberto told me that everything would be okay, but I don't believe him for some reason…" Ezio sighed, sitting on the sofa in the artist's workshop.

Leonardo continued painting, unsure what to say.

"I just can't get the feeling out of my stomach… It sucks… Have you ever had that feeling, Leonardo?"

The artist nodded. "Si, I have."

"So you understand what I'm talking about…"

"Si." Leonardo looked at Ezio. "Mi dispiace, but I really don't know what to say. Hence for my silence."

"It's fine. Perhaps if I hear myself say it, I'll realize how silly it was." Ezio looked at his hands. "Hey, Leonardo."

"Si?"

"Thanks for giving me a place to stay tonight. I really appreciate it."

Leonardo smiled. "It's nothing. Say, when I'm feeling down, I paint."

"That's what you do, Leonardo. You're a painter."

"Si, si, but what I'm saying is, perhaps I could teach you some things that perhaps could cheer you up?" Leonardo put down his supplies and walked over to a table. "I could teach you to draw."

"Bah… Non so lo…" Ezio shrugged. "Why not?"

Leonardo smiled. "Come."

Ezio stood up and walked over to the artist. "Alright." He picked up a pencil.

"Hmm… Draw… What do you want to draw?"

"I don't know. Give me something."

"Draw…"

Someone rapped on the door. "Leonardo da Vinci!"

Ezio jumped up.

"Go through the window and get on the roof. I believe the guards are looking for you." Leonardo pushed Ezio towards a back window.

Ezio obeyed, climbing out the open window and to the roof.

"By orders of the Florentine Court I am to search your workshop, da Vinci."

"For what?"

"Ezio Auditore."

Ezio jumped to the next house, aiming to get away from the artist's workshop. "They'll search all around it…" He kept going, climbing to a tower and watching the artist's workshop. Some guards climbed to the roof while Leonardo walked outside, searching frantically. Ezio's heart was touched by how worried the artist was. He watched as the guards piled off the building and left. Ezio smiled, jumping into the bale of hay below him, and began towards the workshop. He stopped against a wall when he heard conversation.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Where is he!"

Ezio cringed when he heard a thud.

"I don't know who you're talking about, honestly!

He looked in through the window and saw a guard attacking the artist. His eyes widened and he ran in through the door, tackling the guard.

"Hey!" The guard growled, shoving him off.

Ezio pulled out his sword and stabbed the guard in the stomach before the guard could properly arm himself. He yanked the sword upwards as he yanked it out. The guard fell to the ground.

"Grazie, Ezio." Leonardo stood up.

Ezio nodded, putting away his sword.

Leonardo grabbed the guards arms and began dragging him to the back.

"See?" Ezio sat down on the sofa. "Something's not right…"

_Vocab:_

_Bah… – Well..._

_Non so lo – I don't know_


	6. Eavesdropping

_A/N: Eavesdropping is bad! Don't do it! Lol._

**Eavesdropping**

**(M) **- Language, Sexual Themes, M/M Fluff

"Ngh… Fuck…"

Ezio roiled his brows after shutting the door. He didn't knock like he normally did, walking on into the artist's workshop. His ears picked up moaning coming from the back. Ezio gasped when he realized what he was hearing.

"Oh, fuck…"

Ezio smirked. _Probably should leave… nah._ He sat down at one of the tables, pulling out the codex he brought. "While he's _busy_, I suppose I can try to decode it…" He stared blankly at the page. "Um, no." He rolled it up and put it away. _I've never seen a woman with Leonardo… Hmm… _Ezio stood up and looked around. He walked up to the artist's drawing table, examining some sketches. He looked over copies of the Codex Pages Leonardo had decoded thus far, remembering his second hidden blade. Ezio turned when he heard someone gasp.

"Ezio! Mio dio, I didn't know you were here." Leonardo's face grew red.

"I just got here. What's wrong?"

"N… nothing…" Leonardo muttered.

"Where's your friend?"

"Friend?"

Ezio's eyes widened. "I never took you for the solo type, Leonardo."

The artist grew even more red.

"You need a woman, Leo." Ezio said, smirking.

"No, no. That's quite alright." Leonardo shook his head and paced around the room.

"Va bene…" Ezio shrugged, pulling out the codex. "Here."

Leonardo took it quickly, smiling. "Ah, another one!" He walked over to a table and began decoding it immediately.

"I don't mean to pry, Leonardo, but are you with anyone?"

Leonardo looked at Ezio. "No."

"Why not?" Ezio asked.

"Eh, I'm not interested in any of the women I've seen."

"Ah… I'll find one for you."

"No, no no no! It's alright, don't trouble yourself." Leonardo begged.

Ezio chuckled. "Fine, I won't. I love you, Leonardo. You're so funny!"

Leonardo blushed, stuttering. "G-grazie…" He finished the page, pushed it into the assassin's arms, then shoved him out the door. "I have some business to do, Ezio. See you later!" He shut the door quickly.

Ezio blinked. "Ma cosa? Why was he in such a rush?" He smirked again. "Perhaps I'll eavesdrop on him again…" He walked to an open window, ducking below it and listening.

"Ngh! Fuck him! Damn it!" Leonardo growled. "Always toying with my heart! Though, he probably doesn't even know he's tearing me apart… But, I can't tell him how I feel! I… I don't want to ruin our friendship…"

Ezio's heart began doing weird things. The assassin grasped where his heart was. "Leonardo…"

"Oh but I fucking love him… I have to tell him, but how? Damn it."

Ezio slid to the ground, landing on his posterior, still holding his heart. "Holy shit, he feels the same way…"


	7. Rejection

**Rejection**

**(T)** General.

_Ezio/Rosa… but not for long…_

Rosa's lips brushed against Ezio's. Ezio smiled gently.

"Ezio, you're the best thing that's happened to me… and to Vinezia."

Ezio smiled. "I know."

"I'm so glad to have met you… I'm glad you saved me." She kissed him deeply.

Ezio didn't respond accordingly.

"Ezio, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Ezio said quickly, trying to think of how to tell her.

"Alright then, why won't you kiss back?" Rosa turned loose of Ezio, backing up.

"Look. You're pretty, and I like you, Rosa. But,"

"But what?"

"I…"

"Oh, it's Leonardo, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Ezio asked, startled.

"You're infatuated with Leonardo, aren't you?" Rosa asked, smirking.

Ezio blushed. "Bah…"

"You don't have to be ashamed, Ezio."

"Mio cara, mi dispiace." Ezio stood up. "You're right."

Rosa sighed. "I knew it."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." Rosa said, turning away. "I should've known better than to think you weren't taken already."

"But I'm not, Rosa. Leonardo doesn't know how I feel."

"Then why can't we spend more time together until he does know?"

"I… I don't want to, Rosa. I'm sorry."

Rosa sighed again. "Va bene." She slapped Ezio and stormed off.

Leonardo turned the corner and saw Rosa slapping Ezio. "What happened, Ezio?"

"I don't know." Ezio said, watching Rosa. "I pissed her off."

"How? You're a womanizer, not a woman-angerer." Leonardo roiled his brows.

"It seems telling the truth isn't the best way to please a women, Leonardo."

Leonardo chuckled. _I hope the truth will please you, amore…_ "I have something I need to talk to you about, but right now isn't the time. Tonight, come to my workshop, okay?"

Ezio nodded. "Va bene. I'll be there."

"Alright. I need to talk to Antonio real quick."

"Ciao." Ezio nodded and turned away.

"Ci vediamo."


	8. Chicken and Boom Chicka Wa Wa

_A/N: Crack… And the chicken event was inspired by Ezio's (And Smilebot's) hate for pigeons in Smilebot's Sync, and continuing drabbles... :D At least it's not one hundred, right Ezio?_

**Chicken and Boom Chicka Wa Wa**

**(T) **– Language

"What are you whistling?"

"Hmm?" Leonardo looked at Antonio. "Oh, nothing." He paused for a second, then began whistling again.

"Dun da-da-dun dun… what the hell is that?"

"It's a lady, damn." Leonardo growled as he continued painting.

"No, the tune you're whistling. I know that's a lady."

"Oh. Uh… I don't know. Just some random tune that came to mind."

"Hmm… alright… well I'll leave you be." Antonio sighed and left.

"Boom chicka wa wa…" Leonardo muttered. "Hmm… where did I pick that up from anyway?" He stopped and listened outside.

_Cluck-cluck_

He peeked out the window and saw a chicken limping around. "Aw… you poor thing…" He walked outside and picked up the chicken. "C'mon… Leo'll help you out…"

...

Ezio blinked.

"Boom chicka wa wa…"

"Where'd the chicken come from?"

"It was hurt."

"Does it have to be in _here_?" Ezio stared at the chicken.

"Boom chicka wa wa… Yeah. It needs a place to rest."

"But on _my _cot?"

"Sorry amico…"

"I hate birds…" Ezio growled and looked at Leonardo. "And what the hell are you saying?"

"Huh? Oh, it's _boom chicka wa wa_."

"What is that?"

"I dunno." Leonardo brought some food for the chicken.

Ezio glared at the hand feeding the chicken. "Where'd you pick it up at?"

"That I don't know either… Strangely…" Leonardo chuckled.

"Well…" Ezio stood up. "Lemme know when you figure it out."

"Why?"

"So I can keep you away from where ever you're picking up those random things… You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Si, I did… but then I found this chicken, and it needs my attention to nurse it to health…"

Ezio growled. "Fucking chicken…" He stormed off.

"What's wrong with him?" Leonardo asked the chicken.

"Cluck…"

"Boom chicka wa wa..." Leonardo smiled to himself.


End file.
